The invention is directed to a utensil used for cooking. In particular, a utensil used to manipulate meat, poultry, et al. is disclosed.
Many utensils are available which facilitate the manipulation of food placed on a grill or other cooking surface. While the style and appearance of these utensils may vary according to whether the intended use is for commercial or recreational use, the underlying functionality of the utensils is the same.
Types of utensils found in the prior art include spatulas, forks, and tongs. Although the use of the various utensils may vary, generally a portion of the utensil is positioned under or into the piece of meat (or other food item). Once positioned properly, the food item is lifted and flipped over or removed from the cooking surface. The act of flipping the food item requires that the food preparer utilize various hand, wrist, and arm muscles. The motion required, particularly if repeated over many cycles, may contribute to the aggravation of carpal tunnel syndrome and other such conditions. This is particularly evident with commercial chefs which must repeat the flipping action many times during the course of a day.
The problem described above is worsened due to the weight of the utensils. As prior art utensils are generally substantial and made from relatively heavy material, the weight of the utensil can become significant. This weight can be limiting, particularly if the utensil is continually used over many cycles.
Additionally, many utensils require that the hand of the food preparer be positioned over the cooking surface during the preparation of the food. This can cause the hand of the food preparer to be burned.
Cleaning of the utensil can also be of concern. As known utensils generally have a substantial surface which cooperates with the food, portions of the food may be trapped in the head of the utensil or in any recesses provided thereon. This can lead to unsanitary conditions, particularly in commercial environment.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to develop a utensil for use in food preparation which is easy to clean, safe to use, and which is ergonomically designed.
The invention is directed to a utensil for use in the preparation of food which is configured to easily engage and manipulate the food without exposing the user""s hand to direct heat. The ergonomic design also facilitates the user""s enjoyment of the utensil. The utensil of the present invention has numerous advantages over traditional utensils. The use of the hook and shaft securely impales and manipulates food without the need to reach into the higher heat zone often found above cooking surfaces. Danger of burns from ordinary occurrences such as flareups are thereby reduced.
In particular, the invention is directed to a cooking utensil which has a handle with a shaft receiving end and an opposed end. A shaft extends from the shaft receiving end in a direction away from the opposed end. A food manipulation member extends from the shaft at a free end of the shaft which is removed from a fixed end of the shaft which engages the handle. The food manipulation member extends from the shaft in essentially a perpendicular direction to the shaft and has an arcuate configuration with a point provided at the end of the food manipulation member which is removed from the shaft. As the cooking utensil is used to prepare food, the shaft remains essentially parallel to a cooking surface to prevent a user""s hand from being exposed to the heat of the cooking surface.
The invention is also directed to a cooking utensil in which a free end of the food manipulation member is offset from the longitudinal axis of the handle, the free end having a point provided thereon, whereby regardless of the rotational orientation of the shaft when placed on a flat surface, the cooking utensil will rotate such that the point is in contact with the flat surface. Additionally, the invention is directed to a cooking utensil wherein a point is provided at the end of the food manipulation member and is offset from the longitudinal axis of the handle, whereby as the handle is rotated, the point pierces a surface of a food item, allowing the food item to be picked up and manipulated.
When compared to other traditional utensils, this utensil presents less possibility of serious injury. A fall on most forks currently in use for cooking could result in a severe stab wound. While the same accident with the utensil described herein results in only superficial injury. Deep penetration is much less likely due to the blunted configuration of the rounded hook that is perpendicular to the shaft. Also, in the present invention the tip need not have a needle sharp tip to be effective.
Storage of the utensil can be accomplished in a variety of ways that lessen the danger of unintentional injury when compared to a fork or other known utensils. When laid on a flat surface the point is rotated to point down to rest on the surface. The hooked end may also fit into a slot or other recess thereby lessening the opportunity for contact with the point.
The ergonomics of the utensil can best be appreciated through use. When engaging foods with forks, spatulas, tongs or other instruments the food must first be engaged by relying in part on the inertia of the food for stabbing, sliding, grabbing or other movement to secure it in or on the instrument. There then remains the challenge to pickup and turn or move the item without dropping it. This is often performed with the hand above the level of the cooking surface. With the utensil this movement is reduced to holding the shaft near parallel to the cooking surface, placing the point of the hook on the food, rotating the handle past 90 degrees to impale the food and then manipulating it in whatever manner is desired. Disengagement is equally effortless by rotating the handle the opposite direction. This type of motion places much less stress on the user""s hand, wrist, and arm.
Thorough cleanup is also simple and easy. As no recesses or openings are provided on the shaft or hook of the utensil, there is no place for residue to be captured.